


Lockdown

by DefinateStorm



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Isolation, Science Experiments, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinateStorm/pseuds/DefinateStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a power outage, a few subjects escape their cages in the facility. The facility is put on lock down leaving Rosalind to keep one subject, Elizabeth, safe until the creatures can be contained. Avoiding the creature will be hard enough but Rosalind was never meant to be a babysitter and it doesn't seem like anyone will be coming to help anytime soon. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind has another boring day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewritten version of a story I wrote back in 2014. It's now complete and the only thing i'm waiting on is editing. Chapters will be uploaded once a week.

**Chapter 1**

 

The clocked chimed as it did every hour and Rosalind sighed. It was only 10 am but she felt as if she'd been there all day. She shouldn't have been surprised, she was used to the feeling. Each day was as unproductive as the last. Droning on for hours with nothing but her subject to keep her interest. Her subject of course being a girl who did absolutely nothing all day.

Elizabeth Comstock was a 15 year old girl who, as far as Rosalind knew, had spent her entire life in isolation. Rosalind had first met the girl when she was just 6 years old. And by met she meant she'd joined the project. Everyone had since left for better things, but Rosalind couldn't. She had agreed to see the project through and she couldn't see the end coming anytime soon. Besides,she had a sort of attachment to the girl. She was unsure why though. Elizabeth didn't speak, at least not to her.Maybe because there was no one for her to speak to, maybe because she didn't know how. In the 9 years that Rosalind had been recording data on the girl, she'd been taught nothing essential that would help her live outside of the room.

Her supervisor, Zachary Comstock, insisted that she play the girl only one video a day and one recording before bed. He had chosen a few videos to be played, but they were all videos of himself. She usually paid no attention to them but Elizabeth looked forward to them. She always perked up at the sound of his voice. Living in silence would do that to a child.

Th videos were biblical stories. Comstock had rewritten them to fit what he was doing. They justified her isolation as a way to protect her from the dangers of the world. Rosalind had to wonder how that would affect the girl in the long run.

“She's stable,” she murmured to herself, “At least, she doesn't appear to be sick or in any discomfort.” She wrote down her findings.

“She's always stable.” her brother spoke up. Rosalind turned from her notes to she him attempting balance one of her pens on his nose. He was sitting at her second desk and leaning back in the chair.

“Thank you, Robert.” she said. It annoyed her to see him carefree and relaxing sometimes. Unlike her, he wasn't required to come into work everyday and when he did show up, he was able to be involved in projects that were more suited for his degree. She had a degree in physics yet here she was, acting a babysitter for a girl who probably couldn't even spell her own name. But of course that was her own fault.

“You know,” he dropped the pen and cast glance at Elizabeth, “I don't like this.”

Rosalind rolled her eyes and dimmed the observation window, “As I’ve said before, she's known nothing but isolation, to take her out now would only cause problems.” She was unsure why he always brought the subject up, it wasn't like she could change anything.

“I meant this,” Robert smirked as he held up a crumpled pamphlet, “The entire menu for the week is just garbage.” Rosalind rolled her eyes and looked away.

“What are we having?” she asked. She never usually ate at work, the food wasn't good and she was already too busy watching over the girl.

“Macaroni and cheese made with that awful cheese substitute,” Robert said, “With a side of jello.” They both wrinkled they're noses at the same time.

“We could always go out for lunch.” she suggested.

“But what of the girl?” Robert asked, “If we leave, she might decide to use a blue crayon instead of red!” Rosalind glared and Robert chuckled.

“How about you go get something and bring it back.” she suggested.

“Of course!” Robert got up, “What are you in the mood for?”

“Peaches.” she answered without a thought. She hadn't tasted a real peach in a long time. She spent so much time locked in her office watching Elizabeth go on with her life that she was neglecting her own. Her diet consisted of coffee and whatever food Robert brought to her when he checked on her. “Or just some tea.” she added.

“There's a nice little market down the street.” Robert said thoughtfully, “They always have fresh fruit.” Rosalind watched Elizabeth begin to set out her drawing pencils. They were getting rather small, Rosalind noticed. She would have to replace them while the girl was sleeping again. “Perhaps I’ll make you dinner tonight.” he said.

“It's still breakfast time,” Rosalind looked to her brother and watched him pace idly around the office.

“Yes...” Robert sighed. He came to sit next to her and focused on Elizabeth. The young girl had begun to draw a picture. This time it was of Comstock. That didn't come as a surprise, she drew a lot of pictures of the man. There weren't many things to use as models in her room so all she could do was replicate what she'd seen in videos. “She's very good at drawing.” Robert said.

“It's all she does,” Rosalind tapped her pencil against the pad of paper, “After 9 years of drawing the same thing, I would hope she's good at it.” They watched her create her picture silently before Robert grew restless again.

“Are you hungry now?” he asked, “Perhaps I should get breakfast.”

A small smile graced Rosalind's features, “You just want an excuse to leave.” she said, “And might I point out that we just ate?”

“Can you blame me?” Robert asked, “Elizabeth does the same thing day in and day out. Yesterday was the only change I’ve seen since I started working here, and that was only because she stayed up later to finish her picture.” He began to pace the room again, “Watching her all day makes me feel unfulfilled.”

“I know, brother, but _you_ don't have to watch her.” she said.

“I know.” Robert stopped his pacing to look at her, “You do, although I can't imagine why.”

“You know why.” Rosalind said. She was unsure as to why he always felt the need to argue about this project.

“You've poured 9 years of your life into this project. 9 years of watching a girl wake up and draw pictures. 9 years of watching her use the bathroom and eat scheduled meals.” Robert said, “Has it been worth it?”

“No, it hasn't. But-”

“But what? It's okay because you need this job? By the time you have enough money for what you want to do, you'll be on your death bed.” Robert said. Rosalind knew he had a point, her job wasn't the consistent with her payments and because of a contract she'd signed when she was a teenager, she wouldn't be able to just leave. 3 times now she'd depleted her savings to pay for work related accidents that weren't even her fault to begin with. It seemed as if she'd never have enough money to settle and research her own projects.

And then she'd gotten Robert involved with it. Having a twin who enjoyed the same things as her was a blessing, but she knew that Robert would never be content working with Comstock “How about a candy bar?” Robert broke into her thoughts. He had moved back to sit next to her.

“I don't like chocolate.” she sighed.

“Peppermints?” he suggested, “Or butterscotch, you like those right?” HE picked up his jacket and started for the door, “How about an entire bag of assorted candy?” HE left before she could respond and she smiled. Robert always knew whenever she was even the slightest bit upset and his usual response was always candy. She didn't usually eat candy but he made sure that if she wanted to, she could have as much as she wanted.

She looked to her desk drawer, it was full of candy. She wasn't sure if he knew that she ate very little of the candy that he gave her but it didn't matter. She picked up a piece and looked towards Elizabeth. She wondered if she had ever tasted candy before. Rosalind turned the candy over in her hand as she thought. Maybe she could give the girl some candy…

But maybe that was cruel, to give a girl candy would mean she'd have to keep doing it and that would lead to cavities. That was something she wouldn't be able to explain to Comstock. Elizabeth's meal bell went off and Rosalind sighed.

The girls meals were the same everyday. Some form of bread with a gray vitamin spread, a glass of mineral water and a bowl of soup made from whatever essential vitamins that weren’t included in the spread. That was breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. It was, strangely enough, the same food that was served in the cafeteria. Just without the artificial flavoring and colors.

Rosalind retrieved the meal from the small fridge and set it on her desk. She picked up the container for the soup and walked over to a small microwave in the corner of the room. While waiting for the soup to warm p, she recalled when Comstock had first allowed her to use it. It seemed strange that she'd had to work so hard to convince the man to allow her to give Elizabeth warm food but Comstock was a strange man. And of course the first day she'd received hot soup was he first day she'd gotten any reaction from her.

7 year old Elizabeth had noticed the steam gently rising from the bowl and a look of confusion stayed plastered on her face through the entire ordeal. She'd picked up the spoon, using it to poke at the soup as if the temperature had changed the soup into something entirely different. And without a thought she'd put an entire spoonful into her mouth, gasping and sputtering when she'd burned her tongue. It had taken a week before she began to eat the soup again.

Rosalind set the soup down on the tray and sighed. She always remembered to check the temperature now, as long as it wasn't too hot, Elizabeth would eat it. The concept of waiting for food to cool down didn't seem to make sense to Elizabeth.

Right below the window a two way slot. When one end opened the other locked to prevent Elizabeth ever coming into contact with anyone outside of the room. It made no sense to Rosalind but Comstock was sure that even the smallest bit of human interaction would ruin everything he had planned… whatever that was. Rosalind slid Elizabeth’s meal into it and watched as the girl stopped her drawing to retrieve it.

Elizabeth ate her food slowly and Rosalind watched as usual. A loud screech cut through the halls and the lights flickered. Elizabeth paused momentarily, glancing up at the lights before returning her focus to her food.

Although it was considered normal to hear cries like that, Rosalind had to wonder what they were doing to cause it.

“They won't let me leave.” she heard Robert say as he entered the room. He plopped down in the seat next to her and pouted.

“Do you suppose it has something to do with the screeching?” she never took her eyes from Elizabeth. The girl had gone back to looking at the lights as if waiting for them to change. Maybe the lights hadn't gone out like that before, Rosalind couldn't remember.

There was another screech, followed by the surprised shouts of a few people before the lights flickered again. This time it was a full ten seconds before they came back on. Rosalind bit her lip and glanced at the door, what were they doing out there?

“I'm sure it's nothing.” Robert said gently.

“I know.” she glanced at him, noting the concern in his eyes, “I'm sure they have it contained.”

“It's the bird isn't it?” Robert asked, “What an interesting creature that it.” Rosalind hummed in agreement. She wasn't sure what the “Songbird” actually was, long ago she'd assumed it was a twisted experiment done on a human but as she went on, it didn't seem likely. She'd never had the misfortune of seeing the creature once but it left her unsettled. “How do you suppose they keep it contained?”

“Its cage is actually a large, pressurized observation room.” she said, “It's similar to the girl's room, actually. When the bird begins to cause problems, they increase the pressure. According to Fink, the bird can’t handle pressure at all and can be easily calmed by it. Either that or it's rendered unconscious.”

“How exactly do you know all that?” Robert asked.

“I wasn't always stuck in my office.” she said, “I gave a lot of input on things.” she'd even helped design the room that Elizabeth lived in. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

“Is that why your portrait is in the lobby?” Robert asked.

“What?” she blinked.

“You know, the large picture of you that you walk by every morning?” he said. Rosalind tilted her head as she thought, she'd never actually seen this portrait, then again she never actually entered the building through the front door. “You should take a day off.”

“Taking a day off means finding someone to replace me while I’m gone.” she said, if only to make sure Elizabeth received her meals on time. She wondered how many people even knew that the girl was there. “And no one in their right mind would do that.”

“I would.” Robert said thoughtfully, “I mean I’m practically doing it now. But I suppose that's a conversation for another time.” They fell back into silence as Elizabeth finished her meal. She placed the tray back in the slot and waited. Rosalind took it and placed it in the hall for the janitor to come pick up.

Another screech and she sighed, there would be no peace today. “What would happen if the power went out?” Robert asked, “It seems to go out whenever we hear a screech, it must take a lot to pressurize the room.”

“I imagine it does.” Rosalind said. She wondered if Elizabeth could hear the bird in there. She never responded to it the noise.

“So if the power went out, they wouldn't be able to apply the necessary pressure to contain it.” Robert said.

“No,” she agreed, “They wouldn't.”

“Scary isn't it?” Robert said with a sigh.

“Not really.” Elizabeth began to draw something else. A triangle, it seemed.

“It scares me,” Robert said, “So I know it must scare you. We're-

“-practically the same person.” she finished, “But we aren't and _I’m_ not scared.” The Eiffel tower… Elizabeth was drawing the Eiffel tower… Where had she seen that before? Rosalind quickly made a note of this.

“What do you suppose it would do if it escaped?” Robert asked, “I'm sure it would revolt against its captors. What if it came here?” his eyes widened in mock fear, “Do you think…

“Stop it-” she tore her eyes from Elizabeth.

“Stop what?” he asked innocently.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Doing _what_?”

“Stop.”

“Alright I’m-”

“ _Stop._ ”

“Alright!” Robert smiled, “I was just curious.” Rosalind stood and planted her clipboard is his lap before leaving the room. She heard him call out to her but she didn't answer, she needed a break.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! I want to have a schedule for this but I really won't have the time to keep it up, so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Rosalind felt guilty for storming off as she did. She knew Robert had meant know harm by his questions. He liked to speculate just as much as she did but she wasn't in the mood. Her brother was able to find something interesting in most things but it only got in the way when she was trying to focus.

She stopped walking as she realized that she had reached the lobby of the building. As Robert had said, there was a large portrait of her right beside the portrait of Comstock. All the founders of the building had a portrait but none as large as Comstock's. She was pleased to see that her own portrait was larger then the rest.

“Nice to see you out of your cage.” a young man said.

“Mr. Flambeau.” she greeted with little enthusiasm. The young man was Jeremiah Fink's assistant and yet, he seemed to think he was far more important then that.

“Madame Lutece.” he gave a nod, “Will we be seeing you at the meeting this afternoon?” Rosalind hadn't attended a meeting in 5 years. Maybe that's why she was so behind on everything. She was spending most of her time with Elizabeth and although she knew she wouldn't miss anything by leaving and going to a meeting, she had nothing to show. The meetings were used to show progress on multiple developments around the company but the only project she was working on, was Elizabeth.

“Not this time.” she said as she walked off. She made her way to Robert's office, no one would look for her there and she knew his office would be warm enough for a nap. She yawned as she thought about it. His office was always warm and cozy. Often times he would complain about the fact that she kept her office at such a cool temperature but she only did it so she wouldn't fall asleep.

She found his office and opened the door. To her left was a couch and a blanket. She knew he'd only placed them there for her, she was the only one that ever slept in his office. On long days where she spent the night at work, his office was always available should she need a break.

She curled up on the couch and covered herself with the blanket. If she could, she would spend all day there. But that would mean Robert would stay in her office, continuing her work and research. She couldn't put him through that, she'd just take a short nap and head back…

0.o.0.o.0

Robert knew he'd been irritating her but he'd never expected her to storm off like that. She was stressed, he knew that. He hadn't seen her as calm as usual in a few weeks. Almost everything he did or said caused her to snap at him. She was tired, hungry, and stuck doing this mind numbing job.

He glanced down at her clipboard. It held the last month worth of notes in it. Most entries were the same, but they were scarce. She used to create a detailed report on the girls daily activities but it must not have been necessary to her anymore. Although if she wasn't creating reports, what was she doing all day?

Robert knew his sister worked hard. While he had to be at work by 7, she started her work day at 5am and it didn't end until usually 7pm. He usually stayed with her until it was time to go home but he really just kept her company as she focused on whatever it was she was writing or reading. It had to be tiring, 9 years of the same thing would make anyone go mad and he knew she wanted to quit. He just couldn't understand why she didn't.

When they were younger; only 17, she'd come to the facility as an intern. They had always been smart, but Rosalind had been much more ambitious then he was. She'd had to be. No one had wanted to take her seriously at the time. Maybe that was how Comstock had convinced her to work there. She was young and while she wasn't naive, she hadn't experienced enough in life to see past every trick in the book. She'd hoped with the older mans funding and patience that she'd be hired and allowed to start her own projects. But after 9 years, he wondered if there had ever been a chance for her.

He'd begun working here when he was 22, a full 5 years after Rosalind had started. Everyone had spoken highly of her when he arrived and judging by their eagerness, he knew that she had done the same for him. The company had experienced a growth in sales once they'd hired her and the same was expected of him. But it was Rosalind that had a portrait in the lobby. And a large portrait at that, second in size only to the portrait of Comstock. She'd apparently helped the company so much that she was now considered a founder…

With all that, how had she ended up with the job she had now? A job that someone with half the intelligence of Rosalind could do. If Comstock was smart, he'd find someone else to do this and Rosalind could focus on other things.

Elizabeth coughed and he glanced up, her drawing was almost complete. He parted his lips, had she drawn the Eiffel tower? Rosalind had mentioned that she only saw a select few videos, and none of them included Paris…

The clocked chimed as it did every hour and Robert decided that he would give Rosalind an hour. She had most likely gone to his office to rest, it was the only other private place he knew off. In an hour, he would find a way to apologize to her.

But time seemed to drag in the office. There was nothing to keep him occupied and whenever he glanced at the clock, it seemed as if no time had passed. He took a piece of paper and began to draw. A simple picture of Rosalind reading at her desk. “Just 50 more minutes.” he sighed.

Elizabeth's scheduled recording began to play and he noticed the girl perk up. He was shocked to hear Rosalind's voice instead of Comstock. He remembered the recording, he'd helped her set up the recorder that day.

She'd spoken of an idea she had, something that they had researched together during their college years. An 'infusion' that would increase health and enhance several basic senses. Rosalind had been eager, her voice holding a confident tone that he didn't hear much anymore. It was odd, Rosalind was in no way insecure but her voice had become… blank.

He recalled her excitement when her application had been chosen. She'd bounced and laughed and even come close to crying. She'd told their father, who up until then had been supportive of her education. She planned to move closer to the facility and he'd said no. Rosalind was his only daughter and there was no way he was going to allow her to leave at such a young age. Not by herself at least. That's why Robert had decided to accompany her. He was behind on his studies but once he finished he'd planned to put an application in so he could join her at the facility. Of course things hadn't worked out that way.

He stood up and took his drawing to the window. The recording ended and Elizabeth picked up her sketchbook again. Robert glanced back at the door and slipped the paper into the slot. Elizabeth heard the lock and immediately checked to see what had been left for her.

The girl picked up the paper and stared at it. She touched the paper, tracing her fingers over the lines. She propped it up against her mirror and immediately began to replicate the picture.

“Has anything changed?” he turned and saw Rosalind walking in.

“I thought you'd be asleep by now.” he said.

“Me too.” she mumbled as she picked up her clipboard, “I couldn't sleep, your office is too close to Fink's lab.” Robert nodded, he wasn't sure what type of experiments Fink ran over there but the noise was unbearable.

Rosalind gestured to the window and sighed. Robert glanced at Elizabeth again, she had begun to color the picture. The colors were accurate… Which was odd. He'd given her a pencil sketch with no color.

“Can she see us?” he asked.

“No.” Rosalind answered. So how did she know what colors to use? Rosalind moved next to him and gasped as she saw the picture Elizabeth was drawing.

“Did you give her that?” she asked.

“I might have given her a form of it...” he said slowly. He wasn't sure how she would feel about that.

“Meaning?” Rosalind pressed.

“I drew a sketch and gave it to her, she's attempting to replicate it now.” Robert said.

“Why?” Rosalind asked. She didn't seem angry about it, more curious then anything.

“I don't know, I figured she was tired of drawing pictures of Comstock all day.” Robert shrugged, “I should add, however, the picture I gave her was black and white.”

“No color?” Rosalind asked.

“None at all.” Robert said.

“Interesting.” Rosalind went to her desk and sat down, “Maybe she can see us… If she can, she's doing a good job at hiding it.” Rosalind began to write a few notes. Robert continued to watch her draw, how much joy was she actually getting from it? Was it just something she did because it was all she knew? He wondered what she'd drawn before in the multiple sketchbooks lined up against the wall. What would she do if she ever ran out of paper? Rosalind had been pretty good with giving her a new sketchbook before she ran out of pages but what if?

“She's seen the Eiffel tower somehow… and she's seen me.” Rosalind said.

“She's seen the Eiffel tower enough to draw it without reference.” Robert added, “But she could only draw you after being given a reference picture.” He turned to his sister as she continued to write. He could never tell when she was thinking, she had the ability to keep her face blank at all times, unlike him. “Could there be a fault in the mirror?” he suggested.

“Possibly… but that doesn't explain the Eiffel tower...” Rosalind sighed and set her pen down, “This is all very strange.” The phone on her desk rang and she sighed, there was only one person who ever called. She gave him a look and answered the phone. Robert watched as her face grew more displeased with every second that passed before she hung up the phone.

“And what does his majesty want now?” he asked.

“A private meeting in his office.” she said, “Although he wouldn't tell me about what.” She stood up and walked back over to him, “Do you mind?” she held out the clipboard and he took it.

“Perhaps after your meeting we can get lunch?” he suggested, “It won't hurt at all.”

“Yes, lunch sounds nice.” she nodded and left the room. Robert had fully expected her to say no, but this was great. Maybe he could get her to leave her office more during the workday. Maybe she would even begin her research again if he could convince her that Elizabeth didn't need to be watched as much as she did before.

He sat down in front of the window and watched Elizabeth marvel at her work. Yes, things were beginning to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter or found something wrong, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalind left her office for the second time that day and she had to admit, it was relaxing. There was something about her office that left her feeling on edge. Maybe it was the girl who lived there, maybe it was the lighting. She didn't dwell too much on it.

People greeted her as she passed by as if she was someone they were excited to see. A few junior scientists reacted in shock but she brushed it off. She had no idea she was so well known in the facility. She hadn't exactly been active in any developments recently.

She reached Comstock office and let herself inside. There, at his desk sat Comstock staring intently at her. “It's nice to see you again.” he said.

“Of course, I’m usually very busy with your daughter.” she said.

“Ah yes, my sweet Elizabeth.” Comstock said, “How is she?” Rosalind kept her face neutral. How could he call her that yet in the 9 years she'd been watching, he'd never gone to see her.

“The same as usual.” Rosalind said, “One can't really expect a change with someone who doesn't interact with people.” She took a seat.

“I can assume you've told no one about her, correct?” he asked.

“ _I_ haven't.” she said. But she had no idea if anyone knew about it, her office wasn't exactly hidden but no one had ever stopped by. She always made sure to close the curtain and dim the window and on top of that she kept her door locked when she went home for the day.

“Good to hear.” Comstock nodded, “But we aren't here to talk about all that.” Then what were they going to talk about? Comstock stood up and walked around the desk, “I was looking over the contract you signed when you first began here. Your time here is almost up.”

“Is it now?” she couldn't recall there being a time limit on her contract but then again, she had barely been 18 when she signed it. She hadn't actually read through the entire thing.

“I've drafted another one for you to sign.” he pushed a stack of papers towards her. Rosalind glanced at it before looking back to him. What made him think she would sign another contract?

Comstock sensed her hesitation and cleared his throat, “I understand working here isn't what you thought it would be.” he started, “But that will all change very soon. You were the only person I trusted with Elizabeth but she's getting older now. You can move on to bigger and better things.”

“Like what?” he had her interest now.

“Whatever you like.” Comstock said, “I don't expect you to sign anything without reading it but I’m sure that once you do, you'll sign.” He smiled as if he had already convinced her. Rosalind picked up the stack of papers and stood up.

“I'll bring this back tomorrow.” she said. After she had read through it and discussed it with her brother. She wasn't sure what was in the terms that he was so confident about but she would check.

“Take all the time you need.” Comstock said, “I'll be stopping by in a few days to check on Elizabeth.” She gave a nod and left his office. She had already spent so much time with this company, perhaps it was time for her to find something new. But what would become of Elizabeth? As much as she tried to keep a professional opinion on the girl, she couldn't imagine just handing her off to someone else.

She made it back to her office and found Robert nodding off in front of the window, “Robert.” she tapped his shoulder lightly, “How about lunch?” she asked.

He blinked and stood up, “We should feed Elizabeth first.” he said, “She eats at the same time everyday right?” Rosalind glanced at the clock, it was still another hour before Elizabeth had to eat.

“Yes, it'll just be-” her phone rang again and she rolled her eyes. What did he want now? She set the papers on her desk and answered the phone.

“ _Rosalind, send Robert to me if you happen to see him. I called his office and he wasn't there.”_ Perhaps Roberts contract was up as well, all though he'd only worked there for 4 years.

“Of course sir.” she said and Comstock hung up. She turned to her brother, “He wants to see _you_ now.”

“Me?” Robert frowned. She knew how much her brother had begun to dislike the man and it had all started once he saw Elizabeth. Robert did not agree with how he was treating her but so far he'd kept his thoughts to himself. “For what?”

“I don't know.” Rosalind said, “Just get it over with. We'll get lunch when you get back.” Comstock usually kept his visits short and sweet when he wasn't ranting about something. She had been lucky enough not to have to sit through his meetings every quarter. Robert, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Comstock always spoke about religion at his meetings and in a room full of scientists, he had to know that no one believed what he was saying.

“Okay.” Robert said, “I'll be back.” he left the room slowly, no doubt taking his time.

Rosalind looked to Elizabeth, she had put away her sketchbook and was focusing on something on the wall. A fly… Now that was new. The room was sealed tight, the only place anything could get in through was the air filter. But even that was monitored closely. In the 9 years that Rosalind had been watching her there had never been a single insect in the room.

Maybe that's why Elizabeth was so shocked? Rosalind moved closer and watched as the girl stood and walked over to the fly. There was curiosity in her face, but not the type that came with seeing something new. She'd seen a fly before, just not in her room. Maybe she knew how it had gotten there.

Rosalind took a seat, if Elizabeth was somehow leaving the room, then she was doing it after she left for the day. “hmm...” Rosalind hummed. She scheduled the lights to go off every night at 9:30 pm, maybe the girl was doing things then. But how?

Rosalind made a note of it, things were finally getting interesting. Now, what would the girl do with the fly? It was the only thing that acted on its own besides herself if that room and Rosalind was curious to see how Elizabeth would respond to it.

0.o.0.o.0

“There's this beautiful Chinese restaurant right down the street.” Robert said as they left the building. Rosalind took a breath and nodded.

“Have you been there before?” she asked.

“No, but it never hurts to try something new.” Robert shrugged. He led her down the street, watching her closely. She was deep in thought obviously but at least she was outside. He wondered if her meeting with Comstock was anything like his.

“These places never have good tea.” she murmured.

“This one might.” Robert said, “You'll give it a chance right?” Only because he asked her too, he thought. They reached the restaurant and were seated immediately. They had arrived just before the lunch rush apparently. “You know tea comes from China, originally.”

“Yes, but this isn't China.” she said, “This is a small restaurant in America.”

The servers were polite and gave them menus and Robert watched Rosalind look it over. Her eyes flitted over the descriptions and pictures but she looked neither disgusted or pleased. He hoped she liked it, what would happen if she hated the first place he invited her too in 9 years? She probably wouldn't waste her time with lunch anymore.

“Are you going to look at the menu?” she asked.

“Huh?” he blinked.

“You've been watching me since we left work.” Rosalind set her menu down, “Is something on your mind?”

“Well, yes.” he nodded. She'd probably just write it off but he'd tell her anyway, he always told her everything, “I'm worried about you.”

“Robert...” she rolled her eyes.

“No, you neglect yourself.” he said, “One meal a day isn't healthy.” He watched her for a response, her lips twitched slightly downward before returning to it usual straight line.

“You know there's no need.” she said, “I was eating the same way during college.”

“But you were at home,” he said. They're mother cooked very large meals and had made sure that both he and Rosalind had snacks and took breaks during the day. But she wasn't there, she was back in London. Robert himself had tried to take her place but even he lost himself to his work.

Maybe he was being hypocritical. When he had a project her threw his entire being into it. Research and experiments all day and night with very little breaks.

“And?” Rosalind asked.

“I just-” what exactly was he getting at?

“Robert.” Rosalind sighed but gave him a small smile, “I'm fine.” She reminded him of their mother sometimes. She spoke softly and her eyes were sincere, it was comforting, “Work has been stressful.” she admitted, “I suppose 9 years of this has begun to take it's toll, but I assure you that it's nothing to worry about.”

“I thought that maybe we could start our own project.” he suggested. He just needed the go ahead from Comstock, although he wasn't sure if he'd get it. “The infusion we first thought of.”

“Perhaps.” she said, “But for now, lets eat.” The waitress took they're order and Rosalind ate a lot surprisingly. Most likely to calm his nerves but he was glad she was eating something. The rest of the day was uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guilty of eating one meal a day. There isn't enough time during work and i seem to love sleeping more then eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rosalind felt off when she awoke. Her stomach churned and when she tried to sit up, it hurt. She felt hot, despite the fact that she hadn't slept with a blanket. To top it off, she had a headache.

Rolling to her side, she saw the clock, it was 8:43am. It took her longer then it should have for her to realize that she was almost 4 hours late to work. She hurried out of bed and felt nauseous. Covering her mouth she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. How did she end up so sick? She wasn't sure but she felt too weak to stand.

Time passed as she sat hunched against the bathtub. She didn't want to get up at all but she had too.

Her head pounded as she stood slowly, making sure to stay hunched over to avoid causing her stomach too much pain. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to see how pale she looked. She shook her head and went back to her room. She got dressed quickly, tying her hair up into a messy bun before leaving. Robert was already gone, maybe he'd thought she already went to work. Either way, she wasn't looking forward to the walk to work.

She made sure she had her bags and headed out. The usual 10 minute journey took almost 30 as she continuously stopped to take a break. It was pushing 10 by the time she made it to work. She wondered if Robert noticed her absence. She wasn't sure of his schedule for the day but she hoped that he had at least fed Elizabeth.

Rosalind entered her office and saw Robert sitting in front of the window. “Robert.” she was shocked at her voice. It came out hoarse and quiet. Robert turned and stood up, coming to her side immediately.

“You should have stayed home.” he walked her into the office and closed the door, “Didn't you get my note?” She shook her head. Robert supported her as they walked over to her couch. She sat down and sighed. “I left it on the coffee table.”

“How long have you been here?” she asked, “Did she eat?”

“Yes, she's had her food.” Robert said, “I'll stay here today, you can go back home.” she shook her head, she wasn't up to it. Her feet hurt and her head was pounding. Robert must have sensed it because he immediately backtracked, “Actually, you can rest here and then we can go home together.”

“How is she?” she asked.

“The same as always.” Robert sighed, “Wait here.” Of course she wasn't going anywhere but she nodded anyway. He returned quickly with the blanket and pillows from his office, “Just rest, I’ll make sure Elizabeth is okay.” She didn't protest as he laid her down and covered her with the blanket. Her couch wasn't as comfortable as his but she didn't care.

“I think I ate too much.” she said.

“Perhaps,” he said, “Did you throw up?” she nodded. He pulled a garbage can over to the couch, “I'll be right here, if you need anything.” he hesitated but eventually went back to the window. She tried to stay awake but fell asleep a few minutes later.

She was in and out all day, sometimes asking questions that didn't make sense. But she was alert to know that Robert never left the room. She saw him taking notes, she saw him preparing Elizabeth's food and even saw him wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Are you hungry?” he asked at one point.

“No.” she shivered. She had thrown up multiple times and there was nothing in her to throw up anymore, but if she couldn't keep down stomach acid then she certainly wouldn't be able to keep down food.

“Drink some water.” he held a glass to her lips and she drank, “The days almost over. We're leaving right after she finishes dinner.” Rosalind didn't have the strength to protest, not that she would have if she did. She wished she hadn't gotten out of bed that morning. Never in her life had she ever been as sick as she was at the moment.

0.o.0.o.0

Robert stood by the window, keeping an eye on his sister as she shivered on the couch. He'd never seen her this sick before. He had been sick several times but Rosalind was different. Maybe it was all the food she'd eaten. Whatever it was had caused her to throw up 3 times.

“No...” she was talking in her sleep and that worried him as well. She must have been having nightmares. He wanted to leave right then but it would only make her upset if Elizabeth didn't get dinner and he definitely couldn't deprive the girl of a meal.

“It's almost time.” he said as he eyed the clock. Rosalind shifted and took a breath, “I guess all this work has finally caught up to you.” he sighed and looked at her notes. They were far more interesting then usual. From the pictures she had made yesterday to the insect that had found its way inside her room. He was curious to see if Elizabeth was getting out somehow.

He heard the slot open and turned back to the window. Elizabeth had placed something inside of it and waited patiently for it to be taken. Robert set the clipboard down and retrieved Elizabeth's gift. Her drawing of Rosalind from yesterday. He wondered if Elizabeth knew that there were people outside of her room. He looked back to Elizabeth as she sat and waited. Was she expecting something in return? He didn't think so but he wanted to give her something anyway. A piece of candy seemed fair but he wasn't sure how Rosalind would feel about that.

Maybe another drawing of something different. He found himself drawing her another picture of Rosalind. He glanced up occasionally to see what Elizabeth was doing and found her holding a sketchbook and waiting it seemed. “Can you see me?” he asked. The girl didn't respond but the way she tapped her pencil against the paper made it seem as if she knew what he was drawing. She had already gathered the colors she would need. A variety of reds and oranges and few blues. It was strange, but maybe she had seen Rosalind enough to know what she looked like.

With the drawing done, he slipped it into the slot and watched her take it out. A smile appeared on the girls face and Robert realized he'd never really seen her happy before. She immediately worked to draw another picture. This one wasn't a replica of the one he'd given her but it was still of Rosalind…

Her hands worked quickly as she outlined the sketch, only stopping to glance back at the picture he gave her. Robert watched her for over an hour as she drew her picture. She drew this picture a lot faster then any he'd ever seen her draw. Maybe pictures of Comstock were only drawn because that was all she knew of. But with the introduction of Rosalind, maybe she was actually enjoying herself. Perhaps after a few weeks the novelty would wear down and she'd be just as bored with his sister.

He made a note of Elizabeth's response to getting the picture and went back to check on Rosalind. She was still asleep but she was no longer shivering. He had been making sure she got enough water but she couldn't really keep anything in her stomach for long. With Elizabeth's next meal coming up soon, he'd just wait until after they got home. And how would he get her home like this?

While they only lived a short distance away, neither of them had taken their car to work and Rosalind didn't seem to be well enough to walk anywhere. Elizabeth's alarm went off and he hurried to the fridge. The prepackaged meal waited there just as it always and he wasted no time in heating the soup for her. “Dinner at last.” he said to no one. Although he had a feeling that Elizabeth could hear him.

He heard Rosalind shift on the couch and realized that the alarm had woken her up. “Is it time to leave yet?” she asked quietly.

“We just have to wait for her to finish.” Robert slid the food into the room and watched as the girl ate it slowly. “Then we'll start walking.” Rosalind frowned and sat up.

“I'm going to use the bathroom.” she said. She stood slowly and left the room, leaving Robert alone to watch Elizabeth. She stared at the picture he'd given her as she ate the tasteless food. She must have known that there was someone outside of her room. Comstock's videos showed a world full of faceless people, but people none the less. They interacted and danced and lived while she was in the room. It didn't seem fair to show her everything yet never let her experience it.

But what would happen if Rosalind opened the window? He knew the code to get into the room, but he'd never overstep his boundaries and open the window himself. But if he could just talk to her… No, this wasn't his project. He wasn't even supposed to know Elizabeth existed. Boundaries were always pushed when it came to he and his sister. People would be honored to work with either of them and because of that, he was always able to sneak in on whatever Rosalind was working on without any complaint and if she chose so, she could do the same.

But he would couldn't make decisions when it came to this case, no matter how curious he was about it. Elizabeth finished eating and placed the tray back into the slot. She held the door open, as if waiting to see someone take the tray, to prove to her that someone was waiting on the other side. But the room was designed to prevent that. Only one end could be opened at a time “Someday.” Robert murmured as she let the door fall. He took the tray and disposed of it before waiting for Rosalind to return.

He left the picture Elizabeth had given him on top of her clipboard and locked up the office. Hopefully Rosalind was well enough tomorrow to work because he wasn't sure if he could continue to watch Elizabeth any longer.

“Are you ready?' Rosalind asked quietly. He took her arm and nodded, “Good.” she sighed and they left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to see people reading this story. If you like it, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robert had been distant with her all morning, answering her with nothing but nods and shrugs. She hoped she hadn't done something while she'd been sick to cause it. She still felt a little sick but she would push through Robert didn't have to do her job for her.

“Comstock is stopping by.” she said as she looked through the contract he'd given her.

“For what?” Robert tore his eyes from Elizabeth and looked at her.

“He wants to talk about the girl.” Rosalind sighed. Robert looked back to Elizabeth, adopting the same distant stare he'd had all day. She knew he didn't agree with her being in the room, but he hadn't mentioned it in a long time. The situation wasn't as heartless as he thought it was. He was only thinking of it as bad because he wouldn't have wanted to be in her position. But Elizabeth had never seen anything outside of those walls… or maybe she had. Rosalind had only designed the room when she first arrived and the girl was already 6 years old at that point.

“When is he coming?” Robert asked, “I'll make sure to be gone by then.” Comstock didn't know that Robert knew about the girl and she wasn't how he would react to it. She had told him just 2 days ago that she hadn't told anyone about it.

“He didn't-”

“Good morning.” Comstock entered the room suddenly, closing the door behind him and smiling. “Robert? What a surprise it is to see you here.” Rosalind could tell that her brother was holding back what he wanted to say. Hopefully today wasn't the day he decided to tell Comstock how he really felt.

“I was only visiting my sister.” Robert said, “She was very sick yesterday.”

“Ah,” Comstock looked to Rosalind, “Good to see you're well enough to work.” The man walked forward, “I believe its time.” he stopped and looked between them.

“Time for what?” Rosalind urged.

“Time,” he said slowly, “To open this window.” She didn't miss the noise that Robert had made and neither did Comstock.

“Are you sure?” she asked, “I'm not entirely sure how she would react.”

“She will still live in there, but you'll interact with her.” Comstock said, “And _only_ you.” Which she was sure he realized meant that the girl would interact with Robert as well. “Teach her to read and speak properly.” Comstock said, “I'll supply you with the learning materials you need.”

Rosalind was not a teacher and the idea of teaching someone the basic skills that she'd learned as a child didn't appeal to her. The thought of finally speaking to someone she'd watched for 9 years, however, was something she looked forward too.

“I'll come by occasionally to have a talk with her myself. In those moments I want to be left completely alone.” Comstock said. And what was she supposed to do then? Perhaps she could do her own research in that time. That would prove to be interesting.

Comstock moved to the window standing close enough to fog up the glass, “If she's doing well enough, we'll try to take her outside.” He moved his hand to the glass and Rosalind grimaced. The entire display was odd. “My lamb...” he said softly, “It's almost time for you to come home.” Rosalind didn't know what he meant by home but she couldn't imagine Elizabeth actually living with him. “Have you signed the contract yet?” he asked suddenly, never looking away from Elizabeth.

“Not yet.” she answered. Robert looked to her curiously and she shrugged, “I'm still thinking about my options.”

“Jeremiah Fink.” Comstock said, “He can help you with whatever you need.” But she couldn't stand the man at all and would never go to him for any kind of assistance.

“I don't think I'll be needing any help from him.” she said.

“And I assume you've already spoken to your brother?” he asked. Comstock had a habit of speaking about people as if they weren't in the same room and he seemed to dial it up an extra notch when it came to Robert, “I'm sure he'd like to help.”

“Not yet.” she had meant to, but she had been too sick the day before and he hadn't really been speaking to her today. Comstock finally moved away from the window and started towards the door.

“This all starts today, I expect to see full reports weekly on her status.” he said.

“You won't be staying to see her?” Rosalind asked, “Or at least speak to her?” The display he put on made it seem as if he cared for her, after all she was his daughter. It would seem right that he was there to greet her as one of the first people she saw.

“No, I’m afraid she isn't ready for that yet.” Comstock said, “I'll give her time.” He left the room and Rosalind rolled her eyes.

“She isn't ready for what?” Robert asked, “ _Him_?”

“Is anyone really ready for Comstock?” she sighed.

“You have a point.” Robert smiled as he stood.

“Will you be staying?” she asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You don't seem to be in the mood for any of this today.” Rosalind walked over to a keypad on the wall next to the window.

He moved in front of the window, “Of course I'll be staying. I'd like to see what we'll be dealing with.”

“We?” she asked. He'd never shown much interest in this unless it was to tell her how wrong the entire thing seemed.

“Yes.” he nodded, “Unless you'd like me to leave.”

“Of course not,” she said quickly, “But you have your own job, I’m sure.” He had spent a long time with her the past week, she hoped she wasn't distracting him from something. A look flashed over his eyes and he shook his head.

“I'd rather be here right now.” she smiled and finished entering the code.

There was a click and the window began to slide open. Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and watched. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. She clutched her sketchbook almost as hard as Rosalind was clutching her clipboard. The window finally opened completely and Rosalind let out a breath.

“Hello.” she said, “My name is-”

“Rosalind...” Elizabeth said.

“Yes!” she said, “How did you know that?” Elizabeth gestured to the pictures she had drawn, as if that explained anything.

“She can talk.” Robert whispered. Perhaps she had picked up language from the videos she watched everyday, perhaps she had always known how to talk but had no one to talk to. Rosalind made a note of it and moved on.

“Elizabeth, this is my brother.” Rosalind said, “His name is Robert.”

“I'm the one who gave you the pictures.” Robert said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, perhaps finally happy to know who'd given her the gift. “Can you say anything else?” Elizabeth nodded but didn't speak. Robert took the clip board from her and began to write, which was good because she was far too wrapped up to do it herself.

“Have you seen me at all before today?” she asked. Elizabeth's eyes flickered and she looked away, “What is it?” It was an answer in itself. The girl had seen her, but she also seemed aware of the fact that she shouldn't have been able to. “It's okay, we just want to know.” Elizabeth shook her head and Rosalind looked to Robert.

“Do you think...” he paused, “Do you think he still wants her to eat that paste?” Rosalind blinked.

“I don't suppose it really matters.” she said. She was unsure how Elizabeth's stomach would respond to anything else.

“I'm going to get lunch for us.” he said, “Maybe we can mix her soup with something else.” She nodded and took her clipboard back. She looked over the notes and sighed, he'd shorthanded it all and she couldn't make out most of it.

“Elizabeth, is there anything you want to talk about?” she asked.

“Me?” she asked quietly.

“There's no one else here.” Rosalind said, “You've lived alone for a long time. I'm sure you have questions.” Elizabeth shook her head and looked back to her sketchbook. “May I see your drawings?” she asked. Elizabeth hesitated but eventually handed her the sketchbook. The objects were of the same few things in her room. Her bed, her TV, herself. Then there were multiple pictures of Comstock dressed as he was in the videos she watched.

There was a drawing of teddy bear, but Rosalind was sure that she'd never seen one in the video. “Was this yours?” she asked. Elizabeth nodded, “What happened to it?”

“They took it.” she mumbled.

“Who?” Rosalind asked. Elizabeth shook her head and looked to her lap. Had she seen the scientists from before? It was starting to seem very likely that she hadn't always been locked away like this. Her brother had been right to feel sorry for her.

Rosalind turned the pages and saw the picture of her that Robert had given her. It was strange, the picture Elizabeth had given back was far more detailed. The next picture shocked her. A picture of her standing with a clipboard. “How did you know how I looked?” she asked.

Elizabeth played with her shirt and glanced up, “I...” she started.

“There's no need to be intimidated.” Rosalind tried but Elizabeth had moved to sit on her bed. Rosalind placed the sketchbook back into the room and sighed. “We'll be doing this a lot from now on.” she said, “Everyday we'll talk to you, and you can ask whatever you want.” Elizabeth didn't respond but Rosalind knew that it wasn't because she couldn't. She just didn't want to. She seemed afraid as if she would be punished. Something she shouldn't be afraid of as someone who'd been locked away her entire life.

The lunch alarm went off and Elizabeth jumped. “It's just a reminder.” Rosalind said, “I used it to remind me to prepare your food. Are you hungry.” Elizabeth blinked and shrugged. Maybe she didn't know what that word meant. It was possible but based on her behavior, it would be impossible to know for sure how much the girl actually knew.

She herself was getting hungry but Robert had only just left. She attempted to pass the time by asking Elizabeth questions and watching more for a physical response. Elizabeth's eyes betrayed her for the most part. She always looked away when she was lying and she blinked when she was confused. Her perception of most things was minimal and Rosalind stayed away from questions that would make her retreat back to her bed.

It was a relief when Robert returned with their lunch. “I've got a surprise for you.” Robert placed a bruised peach on her desk, “I don't suggest eating it, I dropped it and it tumbled down the steps of the market.” He began to prepare Elizabeth's food, “But it will make the room smell nice for a little bit.”

“What did you get for her?” she asked.

“Tomato soup.” He answered, “It's the same consistency as her usual soup.” He frowned as he mixed the two soups together, “She can have half now and the rest for dinner.” The soup was an ugly brown color now but Rosalind knew Elizabeth wouldn't mind. She'd probably enjoy seeing something other then the gray soup she usually ate. “And for us I got chicken fried rice.”

Rosalind's stomach churned at the thought, she was still sick from the last time she ate Chinese food. Robert noticed and bit his lip. “You're feeling better right?” he asked.

“Well enough to work.” she sighed.

“I can get you something else.” he suggested.

“Nonsense, you're already here.” she would eat what he brought if only because she didn't want to be alone with Elizabeth again, “Did you get her anything to drink?” she asked. Robert nodded as he finished up preparing Elizabeth's lunch. He set it down on the girls desk and watched as Elizabeth sat down and picked up her spoon.

Rosalind pulled her chair closer to the window and picked up her clipboard, she was curious to know Elizabeth would react to the new food. Rosalind had only ever tasted Elizabeth's food once and it had been bland and chalky. It left a bad taste in her mouth, but she hadn't thought much about it. “Rosalind, try to eat something.” Robert said. Rosalind nodded but made no move to eat.

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose as she tasted the soup. “Do you like it?” Rosalind asked.

Elizabeth took a few more bites, eating much faster then usual before nodding. “Slow down, you'll make yourself sick.” Robert said. He took the clipboard and pushed a bowl into Rosalind's hands. She glanced at him in annoyance but he didn't falter, he wanted her to eat.

“What is this?” Elizabeth asked once she'd eaten a good amount of it.

“It's tomato soup, mixed with what you normally eat.” Robert explained. Elizabeth nodded and continued to eat. Rosalind ate enough to get rid of her hunger but found anything more then that made her feel sick. She set about cleaning up while Robert spoke to Elizabeth. He seemed to be getting a better reaction out of her then she had been.

Robert had always been better with children, maybe because he smiled more, she wasn't sure. Whatever the case, they had a sensible amount of information recorded by the time their shift was over. “I'm afraid we have to call it a day.” Robert said, “We'll be leaving soon.”

“Will you come back?” Elizabeth asked.

“Of course,” Rosalind answered, “We'll return when you wake up.” Elizabeth frowned and nodded. Robert opened his mouth but said nothing as the window began to close. The last thing they needed was for Elizabeth to wander the building in their absence. That would come eventually, but only after Rosalind was sure she was ready for it.

Rosalind watched Elizabeth for a minute after the window closed. It must have been different knowing that someone was standing on the other side watching. “It doesn't seem right to leave her here now.” Robert said.

“No,” she agreed, “It does not. But are you prepared to stay here with her tonight?” Robert shook his head, “Perhaps in the future.” Rosalind said, “But for now let's get some rest and continue in the morning.” Rosalind began to pack her suitcase when there was a loud screech, and then the power went out.

0.o.0.o.0

Flambeau scrambled to the backup generators and began to turn them on. This was the second time in a week where they had blown the power trying to contain the bird. Something was riling it up and if they didn't figure out what, they would be in trouble.

“Hurry!” a scientist shouted into his ear. Flambeau worked as fast as he could and managed to get his generator started. The lights flickered back on and the bird sat in the center of its “cage” calmly. He sighed in relief and looked around. The scientists were all still in a frenzy to make sure the bird stayed calm.

He watched the bird intently and wondered if it even knew what it was doing. It seemed as if it had just thrown a fit because it wanted to see everyone panic. It was unsettling and if he were to be honest with himself, it wasn't even close to what he'd agreed to do when he was hired.

He was to be an assistant to Jeremiah Fink, working part time so he could also go to college. He'd only worked there for 3 months but he got the feeling that after all he'd seen, they wouldn't let him leave. And he'd seen a lot.

He'd originally thought that this was a normal science lab, his original tour of the place had shown him a wing for genetics, a wing for physics, and a wing for… religion? It didn't seem to fit in a building for the sciences but Zachary Comstock was a religious nut and since he funded everyone's projects, no one went against him.

Fink worked in manufacturing and in the beginning, Flambeau had only been allowed to see the small things. Tonics that could give people abilities like he'd never seen. He never believed a man could shoot fire from his fingers but he'd seen it! It was the one thing that had gone right since he'd been there. Of course the victory had been short lived since the formula used to create the tonic had gone “missing”.

And he used that word loosely, it was a well known fact that there was a rivalry between the two heads of the depart meant. Jeremiah Fink and Yi Suchong had never gotten along. They stole from each other and occasionally worked together. Suchong denied having stolen anything and although it was obvious that he had, no one could prove a thing.

“What a week this has been.” Fink grabbed his shoulder, “What do you think?”

“I'm not sure what we've achieved.” he said honestly. All he'd seen was the bird, and that couldn't have been considered a victory by anyone.

“Of course not.” Fink laughed, “But I’ve created another vigor! With the help of Marlowe, of course.”

“What is it?” he asked. Although he didn't really want to know.

“It allows you to call birds to do your bidding.” he said. Why someone would need such a thing was beyond him. “It hasn't been tested yet, but I’ve lined up a few people who are willing to try it.”

“Would this new vigor allow for control over the bird?” he asked.

“Hmmm.” Fink turned to look at the bird, “I knew there was a reason I hired you. I'm going to give it a shot and if it doesn't work, I know just the person who can get it to work.” Fink left him then and Flambeau followed, his shift was over and he didn't want to spend another minute in the building.

He rushed to the door, tossing a glance back at the lab. He didn’t want to be around when the power went out again and he had already stayed hours past his shift. He ran into a person and stopped. “My apologies.” he said, “Lutece!”

“If you're going to run around like this, you should at least watch where you're going.” Robert Lutece bent over to pick up his papers.

“I...” he was at a loss for words. This was the second time he'd seen one of them outside of their office. He'd heard that Robert was the nicer twin but the man looked nothing but irritated while his sister looked on calmly. Maybe because he hadn't bumped into her, “It won't happen again.”

“Let's hope it won't.” Robert handed him his papers and walked around him with Rosalind following behind. Flambeau watched them as they left. They walked in step, each holding a suitcase. He hadn't noticed before but their clothes were matching. Was it done on purpose? He shook his head and went back on his way. He had a lot of homework to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the first glimpse of Elizabeth! There's plenty more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this took so long, I was busy with work. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.

Chapter 6

Comstock's contract had promised her a lot. He wanted to see her create things and had offered her as a position as the head of the physics department. The current head was getting ready for retirement and would need a replacement. There were several people qualified to run the department but at least Comstock knew that she was the most qualified.

He wanted her to take control and had even given her the task of appointing two people to work immediately under her. She looked through her options and knew she'd ask Robert if she could. Once Elizabeth was released they could go back to working on what they wanted to. She'd seen his notes scattered about the apartment and knew that he probably had as many ideas as she did.

“That went well.” Robert said, “She seemed happy.”

“She was.” Rosalind said, “And confused. She only knows what has been taught in those videos.” Which was nothing of relevance.

“And what you've recorded. I'm sure listening to you speak has taught her a lot.” Robert said. Rosalind hummed in agreement. She wasn't sure how much Elizabeth understood of it but it was something. “I wonder why the girl was never allowed any books.”

“She wasn't meant to have anything.” Rosalind said, “I went against orders when I gave her the sketchbook.” And Comstock hadn't been happy but it had been too late at that point. She hadn't been intimidated in the least by Comstock though, he knew firing her would mean he would lose the most intelligent person in his entire staff. There was a part of her that assumed that his favor of her would die down once Robert came to work there. But the man hated Robert and Robert hated him.

She was very surprised that Comstock hadn't thrown a fit about Robert's involvement with the project. Usually when Robert spoke up about something he was given a tedious project that would keep him busy for a short amount of time. Robert was too smart for whatever it was that Comstock threw at him. He was able to find solutions to any problem they had and without him, a lot of projects would have failed. But Comstock didn't really see that and it was only a matter of time before he gave Robert another set of projects to keep him away from Elizabeth.

She always grew too comfortable with his company during work. When they had attended college together they had spent every waking moment together studying and creating theories. It was comforting to have him there with her making sure she didn't die of boredom. He brought her lunch and helped her record data and now that the project was picking up, she knew he wanted to stay too.

“Something on your mind?” Robert asked. He had begun to walk closer to her as they got outside. The sun had set and the streets were empty.

“Just Elizabeth.” she lied, “And… the contract that Comstock was speaking about earlier.”

“I was wondering when you would tell me about that.” he said.

“It's promising a lot.” she said, “but it requires another 10 years of obligated service.”

“10 years?” Robert repeated.

“I think I might sign it.” she admitted. Robert didn't respond, “But I’d like it if you read it over and gave me your input of it.” Robert gave a short nod but didn't say anything. He might understand why she'd sign once he read it but until then she wouldn't bring it up again. “It's still early enough for dinner.” she said.

“Oh!” Robert smiled, “Don't I owe you a nice dinner?” She was surprised at how much his mood could change with the conversation. Perhaps she was the same, although she didn't show it. “You can take a bath and I’ll read through the contract and make dinner.

“What will you be making?”

“It's a surprise.” he said as the reached the apartment building. He opened the door for her and she entered. Robert wasn't exactly a good cook, but out of the both of them, he was the better one. They entered their home and she immediately went to bathe.

0.o.0.o.0

The smell of cheese brought her out of her slumber and a knock on the door woke her completely. “Dinner is served!” The door cracked and he peeked in to make sure she was fully dressed.

“You can come in.” she sighed.

“Were you asleep?” he asked as he entered the room, “I made you're favorite meal.” He handed her a plate and she rolled her eyes.

“This isn't my favorite,” she sighed, “It's yours.” Her brother had a simple palate when it came to food. He didn't require anything too fancy to keep him satisfied.

“I worked hard on it.” he sat at her desk and she noticed that he had the contract in his hands, “I even cut it into neat little triangles.”

“And I would be impressed, if I were 5 and not 26.” She took a bite and set it back down on the plate. Her stomach still didn't seem to like her eating. Surely she'd be able to keep something as simple as a grilled cheese sandwich down.

“Now,” Robert found a seat at her desk, “This contract seems a little too good to be true.”

“I know.” she nibbled at the sandwich.

“But unlimited funding is exactly what you need.” he said slowly.

“It seems good on paper, but how much time will I really have for my own research if I’m to watch over everyone else?” she sighed.

“That's where the team comes in handy.” Robert said, “You don't have to look over everything, you can easily delegate the work to someone else.”

“True.” she said.

“And if you'd allow me to be a part of the team, we'd get twice as much done.” he said.

“Of course I’d allow you. We'd finally put these degrees to use.” Rosalind said with a smile. She had double majored in physics and chemistry when she was a teenager. Of course the only time she'd gotten to use it would have been when she was proving herself to Comstock. He'd made it seem as if he'd only wanted the best but all he'd done is taken her ideas and made them his own. He wouldn't be able to do that this time, she wasn't going to let him.

“I think you should sign it.” Robert said, “And once Elizabeth is ready, you can move on to bigger things.” She ate half of her sandwich before her stomach began to revolt. “The only intimidating thing is the 10 year obligation.”

“Alright, I suppose I’ll have a talk with him tomorrow.” she said, “I think I can get him to remove it.” She was sure she could, but sometimes Comstock wasn't willing to listen.

“I'm off to bed then.” he said with a yawn, “I'll even wake up early and make you breakfast before going to work.”

“You?” she raised an eyebrow. The only time Robert had woken up before her was when she was sick. Any other time he slept in at least an hour after she left with barely enough time to shower and shave.

“Does that seem too ambitious?” he asked, “Maybe I can draw you a picture of breakfast.” They shared a laugh before Robert took their dishes and left the room. He came back moments later to utter a quick goodnight before closing the door.

Rosalind changed into her nightgown before going to sleep, her last thoughts were once again about Elizabeth.

0.o.0.o.0

Rosalind didn't open the window as soon as they got there as he'd hoped. Instead she looked over her notes, copying down important things and building a report. “I'm sure she wants to see us again.” he said.

“Yes, she's already drawn a few more pictures.” she said.

“So why keep her waiting?” Robert asked.

“So I can get this done, once I open the window I’ll forget all about this.” she said. She never took her eyes away from her papers, “Why don't you get something ready to teach her?”

“Teach her?” he asked.

“We're going to see how well she can read and write, then we'll start to help her improve.” Rosalind said, “The sooner we do, the sooner Comstock will let her outside.” Robert nodded and began to prepare a few sentences for her to read. They were simple grade school things. Each sentence getting harder and harder. If she knew one they could move on to the next. If she didn't know any of them… well they could always start with the alphabet.

“What if she already knows how to read?” Robert said, “Maybe she's learned before...” She'd shared with him the idea that she hadn't always been locked away, maybe they could ask her more about that when they opened the window.

“Then that's less work for us.” Rosalind said. Robert rolled his eyes as he waited, she was writing so slow. He'd grown used to her scribbling brief notes and now that she had gone back to her normal form of reports, he was growing restless.

He didn't understand why Rosalind wasn't as excited about this as he was. Or maybe she was, he honestly couldn't tell. Her reactions were usually so subtle nowadays. He paced the room, watching Elizabeth through the window as she frantically drew something on the paper. He hoped their encounter left her inspired enough to create more pictures. “We forgot to ask about the Eiffel Tower.” he said.

“I didn't forget, she seems to grow weary whenever I mention things that she shouldn't know about.” Rosalind said, “I just didn't want her to stop responding to me again.”

“Maybe she saw it as a child.” he suggested, although that wouldn't explain why she just now began to draw pictures of it. Maybe someone else was coming into the room while Rosalind was gone. The only people who had keys were the janitors but they had been told that they should never come into this room. Then again, they seemed to replace the entire staff every few weeks, maybe someone forgot.

“Why don't you get her something for breakfast.” Rosalind suggested.

“Is my pacing about bothering you that much?” he asked.

“Yes.” she said, “We'll open it soon enough, Just let me finish this. Comstock will expect more then the usual now that we're actually interacting with her.”

Robert sighed quietly before walking up to the window. Elizabeth had drawn 4 pictures since they left. Almost all of them were of Rosalind and one unfinished one was of him. She was currently working on a 5th picture but he couldn't tell who she was drawing. He stood on his toes and leaned forward to get a better look.

“What are you doing?” Rosalind's voice startled him and he stepped back. “Really, you're terribly impatient.” she stood up and walked over to him. “I suppose now is good time to open the window.”

He smiled as she walked over to the keypad. She began to type in the code.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They're names were Robert and Rosalind Lutece. They were siblings and they'd been on the other side of her mirror for a long time. She was a little angry, why hadn't they spoken to her before? She wouldn't tell them that she was angry, they might stop talking to her if she did.

She also wouldn't tell them about the little windows. The ones that appeared after the lights went off. That's how she'd first seen Rosalind. The lady had been asleep and the window had closed before she could really see much. The windows opened randomly and she didn't know what would happen if someone else noticed that she could see outside.

They would probably find a way to stop them since they didn't like her seeing outside. She picked up her sketchbook and waited. Rosalind had said that they'd return when she woke up and that had been a while ago. Maybe they were already there and they were just watching… she didn't like that. Maybe they had decided that they didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Elizabeth opened her sketchbook to her latest drawing. It was for Robert since he had been so nice to her. Not that Rosalind hadn't been nice… it's just that she'd never given her a present like Robert had. Or maybe she had, Robert told her that it was Rosalind who made sure she received all of her meals. That she had been the one to replace her pencils when they began to get run down. Would she be mad that she didn't receive a picture too? Maybe she should draw one…

There was a click, she recognized as the same from yesterday that she'd heard before the window opened. She closed the sketchbook quickly and waited while the window opened.

“Good morning, Elizabeth.” Rosalind greeted. Her smile was small but Robert's was big, did that mean he was happier?

“Good morning.” she responded.

“We have a lot of things to go over today.” Rosalind said. She picked up the clipboard, “And my brother has a few questions for you.”

“Hello, Elizabeth! Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“I think so.” she nodded, “I went to sleep after the lights went out.” Usually she went to bed as soon as they went out, but this time she'd waited and waited. She’d been curious to see if they came back. They didn't…. It was a mistake because all she wanted to do now was go back to sleep. “I drew you a picture...” she suddenly didn't want to give it to him. What if he didn't like it?

“Can I see?” Robert stepped closer and she shook her head. His smile fell a little, “Come on, I’d like to see it.”

She felt her cheeks getting hot and Rosalind's pencil moved, was she drawing too? “It's not that good.” she said as she handed him the sketchbook. Her heart pounded as he turned to the page with the drawing. His eyes widened and he said something to his sister that she couldn't hear. Was he telling her how upset he was?

“Elizabeth, would you like to come out here?” Rosalind asked as she looked at the picture. The woman gave a small smile and took the picture out of the sketch book.

“I...” why was she asking that? “Yes, I would.”

“Then you should try to learn as much as possible so we can make that happen.” she said, “Starting with reading and writing.” Reading, she'd heard that term before when she was younger but trying to remember where just made her head hurt.

“I've put together a few things to test your knowledge.” Robert said, “Once we know what you know then we can get started.”

“Okay.” she gave a short nod, hopefully she knew a lot. She didn't want to stay in the room forever.

Robert held up a sheet of paper and she stared at it. “Do you know what it says?” he asked.

“No...” she said slowly. He held up a few more but she understood none of it. Robert spoke to Rosalind again and Elizabeth felt her face heating up, “Is this bad?”

“No,” Rosalind turned to her, “It's exactly as expected, we have a lot to teach you.” Yet she felt as if it was bad. Like she should have known more. Maybe she should have used those windows to learn instead of watching people.

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about.” Robert said softly, “We'll help you as much as we can.”

“It won't be hard to learn.” Rosalind said, “And we'll start small.” Elizabeth nodded and Robert handed her a book. “That will help you learn. Open it to the first page.” She did as she was told, “That, is the letter A.” Rosalind said, “It's the very first letter of the alphabet.”

“A.” she said.

“Exactly, the next page is the letter B.” Robert said. They went through every letter in the alphabet before asking her to repeat them all without looking. She didn't remember them all but they didn't seem to mind. “You're doing well. Once we're sure you understand the basics we'll help you learn to read.” Rosalind continued to draw on her paper, she wondered what she was drawing. Maybe she could ask, No… she needed to focus on this.

“But first,” Rosalind handed her sketchbook back, “Do you think you can write the letters?”

“I don't know...” she said.

“I think you can, you've already shown us that you can draw. Writing is like that, in a way.” Robert said. She turned to a blank page and picked up a pencil, “Remember when I gave you the picture of Rosalind?” she nodded, “You copied it perfectly, I want you to do that with the alphabet. Just copy the entire thing.”

“Okay.” she said. She looked at every letter and copied them while Rosalind and Robert spoke to each other. She hoped she was doing well enough for them, maybe then they would let her come with them. She wondered what it was like out there. She'd seen Rosalind's room but it was just like her own. Maybe there was more. Like the place with the pointy thing… she'd drawn a picture of it because none of the windows ever opened to that place again and she didn't want to forget it.

She wondered if Rosalind would let her live with her… maybe if she was smart enough. Then she wouldn't have to wait for them to return everyday, because she would live with them. “Am I doing okay?” she asked. She just needed to know.

Rosalind walked closer to the window, leaning inside to glance at her letters. She was close enough that Elizabeth could touch her if she tried. And she wanted to… she hadn't felt another person. At least she didn't remember it if she had.

Elizabeth reached for her face and Rosalind glanced at her hand… she said nothing as Elizabeth moved forward and touched her face. It was warm… and soft. Maybe this was what most people felt like. She moved her hand to her hair, it didn't feel the same way as her own. “You're doing well.” Rosalind said softly.

“You have dots on your face.” Elizabeth said.

“Freckles,” Rosalind moved away, “They're called freckles.” Elizabeth watched as Rosalind went to draw-no write- something at her desk and Robert stepped forward.

“We're going to take a break.” Robert said, “I'm going to leave and get food for us and you can ask Rosalind anything you want.” Elizabeth nodded. She didn't want him to leave but she knew she couldn't stop him.

Rosalind came back and sat down while Robert left the room. “Most people learn to write when they are much younger.” she said, “But because you've been in here, you didn't have the chance.”

“Why do I live here?” she asked. She briefly remembered being placed in the room by a man…

“I don't exactly know.” Rosalind said and she seemed upset that she didn't. “But none of that matters, what matters is getting you out of there.” Rosalind yawned and sighed.

“You're sleepy.” she said.

“Sort of.” Rosalind nodded, “I'm a tad bit sick at the moment. A bad case of food poisoning.” She didn't know what that was, but it didn't seem good. “It's nothing to worry about, i'll be fine.”

“Are there other people out there?” she hadn't seen any in the windows but maybe…

“There are.” Rosalind said, “People your age and people my age. People younger and people older.” She'd like to meet them, but they probably wouldn't feel the same way. They could probably read…

The door opened and she looked for Robert, she was shocked to see another man enter the room. Rosalind turned and watched as well. A sense of dread washed over her as the man stepped up to the window. “Hello, my child.” he said.

“Father Comstock.” Elizabeth mumbled. That was what he called himself in those videos she watched.

“I've come to have a conversation with you.” Comstock turned and look at Rosalind, “Alone.”

“Right now?” Rosalind spoke up, “You couldn't call first?”

“I don't need to.” he said, “This is my daughter and I'll see her whenever I please.” No, this man was not her father. Elizabeth looked to Rosalind for some sort of answer but the woman never looked at her “As I said before, I would be taking an hour every now and then to speak with her.”

Rosalind frowned but Comstock didn't notice as he had already turned back to Elizabeth. “Alright then.” she said, “I'll return in an hour.” She was leaving… Leaving her alone with this strange man. She took a breath and waited, all the while wishing Rosalind had never left her alone with this man.

 


End file.
